1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to the field of integrated circuit design tools and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for layout synthesis using relative placement.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Timing convergence of layouts with a given area constraint is a difficult problem for many integrated circuit designs. Current approaches may involve numerous time consuming iterations between circuit design, place and route, and timing analysis. This process can be both slow and non-deterministic resulting in project management uncertainties.
As a specific example, there are currently two primary approaches for datapath layoutxe2x80x94purely manual and fully automatic. Where a manual layout approach is used, mask designers may lay out entire functional blocks by hand, for example. While a manual layout approach provides a high degree of control, it is very time consuming and may not be feasible for very large designs.
Automatic placement tools, on the other hand, are capable of handling large designs, but their use may result in increased difficulty achieving timing convergence and may limit the degree of control the designer has over the resulting layout. This is because, in order to automate the layout process, such tools are designed to make automatic judgments and assumptions based on the input data. In some cases, these assumptions may be incorrect or may otherwise not capture the intent of the designer in producing a layout.
One reason this may occur is that conventional automatic placement tools typically only include a small number and range of user controls to provide for the designer to constrain the input data to achieve a desired placement result. In many cases, for example, the user is limited to specifying timing constraints indirectly as net weights or net/path constraints. In this manner, the effects of an adjustment to one of these constraints may be difficult to anticipate. Thus, several iterations and tweaking of these indirect constraints may be required to achieve timing convergence using the automated tool. Alternatively, the designer may instead resort to manual adjustments, which can be time consuming.
Another issue may arise when there are changes in cell sizes due to, for example, engineering changes and/or process shifts. Using process shifts as a specific example, layout compaction is often used, but has some shortcomings. Straight compaction may be inefficient under tight area constraints and may not honor the designers"" original intent during re-synthesis. For multiple generations of design re-use, the designers"" intent may be lost completely resulting in issues ranging from performance penalties to inefficient area use.